A conduit in Equestria
by bowtastic
Summary: What happens when we find out that the RFI was overloaded teleporting Cole and Zeke to the world of Equestria. How will the Demon of Empire City adapt to this new environment? Hop in to find out. First fanfic, have no idea what I'm doing, have fun with the first InFAMOUS x MLP fanfic that I'm aware of. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Cole Macgrath… demon of Empire city, patron saint of New Marais and defeater of The Beast… something's off here, his last memories were of his death, he remembers using the RFI to destroy the conduits and cure the plague, however he was a conduit so he should have died with the blast of the strange device known as the Ray Field Inhibitor yet there he was lying unconscious but alive on a field of grass on a place he doesn't know.

Rainbow Dash, a cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane and self-proclaimed fastest flier in Equestria was just flying around, having fun when she notices something strange. A strange creature that she had only heard of in old legends… it was a human. He appeared to be a male, shaved hair, white and grey shirt, track pant and tattoos on his arms that resembled stars and wings. But the weirdest of all was the device that he had on his back, some kind of pole made to conduct electricity.

After a brief examination she rushed back to ponyville to get the others. A few minutes later there they were watching the strange creature.

"…Where am I?"- Cole asked while opening his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

A purple unicorn with a dark purple mane that had a stripe of pink on it said. "Who are you?"

The unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle looked at the human intrigued. "I can ask you the very same question." Cole said as he prepared a bolt of lightning pointed at the Twilight.

Immediately Cole saw Rainbow Dash and an orange earth pony with yellow mane and a cowboy hat called Applejack take a battle stance. He wasn't there to fight so he got up turned around and tried to get away. He tried to use the electric thrusters to get out of there but as he was going to use them a violet bubble formed around him. He turned around and saw Twilight's horn glowing. "Dammit!" He thought.

Later on some sort of tree library still encased he asked "Where am I, who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

Rainbow Dash said "First tell us who YOU are! Then we'll tell everything we know." Cole stared at the Pegasus clearly annoyed. He sighed and said "I'm Cole Macgrath. I'm a conduit, a conduit is a super human that has powers, I for example have electrokinectic powers, that means I use electricity. I got my powers thanks to the blast of something called Ray Sphere. Before the blast I was someone you'd never notice, just a guy delivering packages to folks you'd never know. That same blast destroyed Empire City and put it into quarantine. No matter what I did for those people, no matter how many times I saved them I got the alias Demon of Empire City. That's all I'm telling you for now."

Cole then saw Twilight moving towards him "Well Cole my name is Twilight Sparkle student of Princess Celestia and you're in Equestria." She said.

The Pegasus that had found Cole was next. "I'm Rainbow Dash, best flier in Equestria."

Next it was Applejack's turn. "Name's Applejack nice to meet ya' Cole."

Suddenly a pink pony with a cloudy pink mane jumped in front of Cole startling him. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! We should throw a party! It's not every day a new pony comes here and you're from another world! Can you do the electric thing again please?!" Cole was obviously startled by the sudden outburst of the pink party pony. But he decided it wouldn't hurt to show her some electricity. He then prepared a bolt of lightning with his hand not firing it. Pinkie gasped the ran away. "What just happened?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry darling nopony can understand Pinkie." Cole turned to the white pony with purple mane. "My name is Rarity pleased to meet you."

"Um… Weren't there 6 of you?" After saying that he saw behind a sofa a thread of pink. "Oh that's Fluttershy don't worry about her she does that everytime she meets someone new." Twilight said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Wait maybe Zeke got here too. Maybe I overloaded the RFI." Cole then grabbed the intercom in his bag. "Zeke. Zeke are you there?"

Then a voice responded "Cole? You're alive? Where are you brother?"

"I'm in a planet called Equestria. Do you have any idea of where you are?"

"I'm in some sort of forest. I have no idea where I am at but I think I am in this Equestria place too."

"A forest? Is he in the Everfree? We gotta get to him quickly!" Fluuttershy started talking worried that someone could be in trouble.

"Wait I have an idea. Do you have your gun?" Cole said trying to save Zeke from whatever trouble Fluttershy was talking about.

"Yeah I got it here."

"Fire it at my signal. The sound will lead me to you."

"That's a great idea brother! Just wait a sec and… I'm ready. I'll fire when you say it."

Immediately Cole followed by the five ponies that were still there went outside and Cole said "Do it."

As he said this a loud bang from the Everfree Forest was heard. They headed there as soon as possible. They were near to the source of the noise when they saw him.

"Zeke! Finally we found you!" Cole headed for a man with sunglasses, he was also wearing a green shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, he was also wering shorts and sneakers. He had a shoulder holster for his gun.

"Mind explaining to me what's happening and why are there colourful ponies averywhere?"

"Later. For now we get out of here."

"Agreed this forest gives me the creeps."

AN: My first fanfic. I have no idea what I'm doing XD. I'm gonna try and update when possible. First InFAMOUS x MLP fanfic that I'm aware of. Until next time this is Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the library (introductions already made) Zeke started talking to Cole:

"Well the way I see it is that you screwed up brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that somehow you overloaded the RFI causing some sort of wormhole that conflicted with an energy peak in this world consequently teleporting us to this world."

"In English please." Said RD interrupting Zeke.

"Well a device that Cole activated has received more power than it could handle. The excess power conflicted with something just as powerful from here teleporting us."

"So Cole… mind explaining us the story behind all this?" Twilight was paying close attention to both Cole and Zeke, her thirst for knowledge was obvious.

"I was going to leave Empire City with Zeke to go to a place called New Marais. This guy named Kessler who was actually me from a different timeline went back in time to lead an organization called The First Sons." Interrupting the story Pinkie Pie who had appeared out of nowhere said. "What kind of name is that? Why not something more cheerful?" Cole was clearly puzzled and said. "When did you even get here? Anyways they developed the Ray Sphere which as you know already gave me my powers. A lot of stuff happened and defeated Kessler."

"All that time Kessler was changing the future training Cole to fight a creature called The Beast. 2 weeks later we met agent Kuo. She would take us to New Marais where had created a device to increase Cole's power so he could defeat The Beast. We had the first taste of its power back at the docks on Empire city right before going to New Marais. We barely managed to get away, Empire City was doomed."

"Dr. Wolfe eventually was killed by Bertrand and the militia. I had to find the Blast Cores so I could use the RFI to 'subtract' powers from The Beast. It was only later that I knew it would kill ALL the conduits, but I also found that a lot of people throughout the world had 'the plague' the RFI would heal the plague. I had the choice to become The Beast. I denied it and saved millions of people at the cost of a few thousand. I should've been among those thousands but now we're here in this crazy world.

"Ah' just remembered sumthin'." Everyone looked at Applejack with intrigued looks on their faces.

"Wasn't that Sparkin' gears fella a human that teleported here somehow?" (Sparkin' gears is an OC of mine)

"I guess we should pay him a visit maybe he has a machine to get Cole and Zeke back home." Said Twilight answering AJ.

Sometime later they arrived to a place called "The home of machines". At the sight Zeke chuckled and said.

"I like this place already." Immediately Cole responded.

" Well don't get too attached to it because we're leaving as soon as we can."

As they entered the building a light brown colt could be seen, his mane was black from what seemed like a lot of explosions and his cutie mark were two gears ramming against each other and sparks flying around. He started talking with a cheerful voice.

"Twi! How ya' doing? Here to place an order or just to visit?"

"Well actually I have some friends that I think you can help." As she said that Cole and Zeke walked in the building.

"Humans? How is this possible I thought that the teleporter got destroyed after I came to Equestria. How did a human come here without the teleporter?" He then shook himself out of his monologue and said. "Sorry I'm awful at introductions. The name's Sparkin' Gears the best darn engineer in Equestria!"

"Well I'm Zeke and this is Cole. You've got quite the set of machines here."

"Thanks Zeke but I'd like to know, how did humans get here without even using my teleporter? I was the only human able to travel between dimensions."

"Well we think I overloaded RFI which opened a wormhole that got us here. But what do you mean teleport, you managed to build an inter-dimensional teleporter of sorts?" Said Cole cutting off Zeke.

The ponies sat quietly listening to the exchange between the two humans and the once-human.

"Well… yes I have but unfortunately the moment I got here the teleporter was destroyed. I discovered that the hard way when the return module didn't work. When I realized I was stuck here I asked Twilight there to use her magic to transform me into a pony, to blend in better you know? But going back to the subject you must be very strong Cole, I mean not everyone can overload a device like the RFI. You must be a conduit, and to overload the RFI a very powerful one with electrokinectic powers. So if you are a conduit tell me… what's your karma like?"

At the mentioning of karma AJ interfered. "Now does anypony mind tellin' me what's this karma shenanigans?"

Cole stepped in since Zeke was still amazed at the quantity of machines in the store. "Karma is somewhat of a belief some people have. It's preety much a law. 'You do something good and you get rewarded, you do something bad and you get punished.' But on conduits karma is far from fiction, on conduits karma can change your clothes, appearance and even heal scars." As he said the last part he pointed at the almost non-existent scar on his face. "This scar was a lot worse when I got to New Marais but my good deeds there eventually paid off when this started to heal."

Twilight for the first time in her life was actually getting a bit flooded by the flow of knowledge from another world. Sparkin' never explained her a lot about Earth so she was taking the chance to understand the distant planet from these two new visitors.

"So we know your karma is good." Sparkin' turned towards Rainbow Dash and said. "I think Cole here might need some energy."

"Where are you getting at?"

"You can do something with a cloud that generates electricity right?"

"Oh! I'll be right back!" RD then immediately dashed off to get a cloud.

"You mean she can make lightning?" Cole said as he looked intrigued at Sparkin'.

He laughed and then said. "You haven't explained a bit of this world to them now did you Twi? Then I'll tell you..." As he was about to continue RD cut him off with a cloud under her. "I'm ready just bring Cole outside!" Sparkin' looked outside then back at Cole. "Guess that'll have to wait."

As they were outside RD asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cole immediately answered. "Don't worry about it just do the goddamn lightning bolt!"

As soon as the lightning bolt made contact with Cole he felt a huge surge of energy going through his body. The ponies just stared speechless at Cole while he was sucking out the energy of the lightning refilling his own energy, his Ionic Counters and the damage he had taken when he fought The Beast. Zeke and Sparkin' were looking at it like it was part of their daily routine.

"That's the stuff! I feel great! All my power is back! Throw anything at me and I can defeat it!" Cole had a wide grin on his face as the lightning faded. "My powers still work here!"

"We'll have time for that later but for now you'll have to know more about this world."

**AN: Well that took long enough XD! I am open to any suggestions so just post a review and I'll take it into account! Remember to fav this fanfic if you liked it. It gives me motivation to get these out. Until next time this is bowtastic, have a nice day.**


End file.
